


Ease

by aneth_ara



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, ahhh, first fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneth_ara/pseuds/aneth_ara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was these kinds of nights that anyone would cherish forever. The swell in your chest from happiness, love, pure joy. The absolute racing and swirling of your thoughts that made you dizzy because you were talking about anything and everything. Every stressor, all the tightness, the worries and the sadness, all of it… forgotten. The mixing and mingling of views and thoughts, the soft and hazy environment of being completely accepted and wanted giving you that fuzzy feeling. These were the nights that meant the most to Phil. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or Dan and Phil on the floor at 4am having Quality Talks and Appreciation. Simple and Pure. Also pretty short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time posting something. idk it's late and i was in a kinda like weird mood that gave me the vibe for this and im bored and just went with it yo. so yeah im not the best yet as im still kind of mechanical when i write shit if that makes sense. nonetheless i hope you like it, i have a lot to improve on but this is all i can do till then ya known

It was these kinds of nights that anyone would cherish forever. The swell in your chest from happiness, love, pure joy. The absolute racing and swirling of your thoughts that made you dizzy because you were talking about anything and everything. Every stressor, all the tightness, the worries and the sadness, all of it… forgotten. The mixing and mingling of views and thoughts, the soft and hazy environment of being completely accepted and wanted giving you that fuzzy feeling. These were the nights that meant the most to Phil.   
Phil loved Dan, everything about him, he loved that he addressed everything with sarcasm or his rather dark sense of humor. But these nights were just something he could never let go. It was when Dan completely opened, let down his guard, just spoke freely with no fear of thinking about the wrong things.  
Dan didn’t have to worry about bad thoughts on nights like these, nights like these were safe, comfy, a bubble of happiness that couldn’t be popped. It’s not like their relationship wasn’t always open. It’s just that their minds weren’t. Sometimes Dan was just afraid of things going wrong when it didn’t feel like the right time to think about something.  
Maybe it was just the way the moon appeared in the sky, or the way the stars twinkled, or the way the grass shivered in the light breeze that night. Dan didn’t know what it was that made it seem like everything was okay, and neither did Phil. But they didn’t need to. Dan and Phil were relaxed, side by side on the floor of Dan’s bedroom, fingers interlaced and eyes gazing at the ceiling.   
“Hey, Phil?” Dan’s voice was a whisper; their conversation had come to the lull that occasionally happens as they continued to contemplate the ideas in their heads.  
“Yeah?”   
“I love you.”  
Phil rolled onto his side, facing Dan, untangling his hand from Dan’s so he could prop his head up.   
“I love you too, Dan.”  
Dan’s eyes flickered with thought, and Phil brought his other arm down to rest across Dan’s chest.   
“You know… it’s just like. I know that I’m gonna die and in a few hundred years I’ll just be another person that lived on this shitty planet who laughed at shitty memes and was a shitty person-“  
“-Dan, don’t say that. You’ve done a lot for the people who exist now and that’s the best that anyone can do and that’s all that matters.” Phil was a little concerned. Normally Dan didn’t worry about stuff like this on nights like these, and he really didn’t want him to get bad again.  
“No, Phil, listen.”   
Phil nodded, watching Dan’s face carefully.  
“I know I’ve done a lot for our audience, and right now that’s enough for me. But I know that in a few hundred years it won’t matter anymore and well… I wanted to thank you. I know I usually brush off serious things or just deflect it with humor but really. It doesn’t matter that my existence will be all but forgotten because you made the time I had as good as anyone’s could be. I know that our lives are such a small amount of time on the geologic time scale, but I’m okay with it. With you Phil, you made it okay, you made it worth it; you made it the best that anyone can have. So, thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me and thank you for showing me that all that matters is what I have now. I love what I have and I don’t ever want to give it up, but thank you for making me feel secure and safe and okay with letting go. And thank you for giving me something to not want to let go. Just… thank you, Phil. Thank you for making my insignificance extraordinary.”  
Phil leaned down, kissing Dan softly. It was sweet, simple, gentle. This was something he had been waiting to hear for over 6 years. Dan had always struggled and he hated it so much, hated not being able to help him, and now they were here and Dan was getting better.  
That’s when Phil knew that it wasn’t the way the moon appeared in the sky, or the way the stars twinkled, or the way the grass shivered in the light breeze that night. That’s when Phil knew that nights like these happened because Dan existed. And that’s when Dan knew nights like these happened because Phil existed. They were like music, flowing together all the time, through the calm and through the chaos. Nights like these happened because against all space and time, through every hardship and doubt, Dan and Phil had each other.  
Phil laid back down, grabbing Dan’s hand again. Nights like these were mellow and easy but they were the most important nights of their lives at the same time. It was these kinds of nights that anyone would cherish forever.

**Author's Note:**

> so ye i hope u m80s liked it and have a nice day/night


End file.
